Till Death Do Us Part
by kymley
Summary: Kevin and Scotty are tested on their commitment to each other. Warning mentioning/including of kidnapping violence and torture.


**"** **Till Death Do Us Part"**

 **By Kymley**  
 **About** : Who else but Kevin and Scotty.  
 **Rate:** PG  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine. Just messing with the characters if B&S **Warning** mentioning/including of kidnapping violence and torture.  
 **Summary** : Kevin and Scotty are tested on their commitment to each other.

"Scotty, I asked you to marry me, I want us to have that special day, you deserve that" Kevin repeated for what felt like the hundredth time since they had announced their engagement. They had just walked out of yet another caterer shop; Scotty was determined to do the wedding food himself and Kevin refused to let him, so Kevin set up meetings and Scotty would insult their food in the polite way he does, so they would refuse to take them on as clients, Scotty didn't understand why they couldn't have something simpler. Kevin agreed internally but he wanted to make a fuse over Scotty.

"We can still have a special day, without all of this" he said pointing to the shop and the ring-binder that Kevin was holding "we do something intimate, all we really need is us" Scotty said moving forward and taking hold of Kevin' arms. Scotty could see the resilience in Kevin eyes start to break, he knew deep down this wasn't the type of wedding that Kevin wanted, he hadn't even called it a wedding since they announced their engagement.

"How is it special when you're stuck in the kitchen all day?" Kevin asked hesitantly, he wasn't going to let Scotty do all the work on their wedding day, or whatever they were calling it, since he was always in the kitchen. His family took advantage of it, maybe sometimes he did but _not_ on their wedding day.

"Because I get to do what I love on the day that I marry the man I love" Scotty said simply and he could see Kevin's resolve collapse. Scotty smiled because he knew that he had won this time; now if only he could figure out how to get Kevin agree to something a little bit smaller.

He moved closer to Kevin, taking the ring binder out of his arms and placing it on the wall by their side, he moved back to Kevin and took him in his arms, pulling him closer and laying a chaste kiss on Kevin' lips before drawing backwards to look Kevin in the eyes.

"Now that we have that agreed to" Scotty said and Kevin opened his mouth to say something but Scotty continued "I can read you like a comic book remember Kevin, you'll let me cook now, won't you" he said grinning and Kevin nodding but chewing on his bottom lip "you're so cute when you do that" he said as he pulled Kevin in for a kiss, Scotty ran his tongue over his lip until Kevin granted entrance, the kiss lasted longer than expected and they were both breathless when they pulled apart, though they kept close enough to fill their warm breathe on each other.

"So what were you going to say?" Kevin said in a near whisper and he saw the daze appear in Scotty eyes, it was difficult to not laugh, Scotty had got swept up in the lust of moment and forgot want was so important.

They were so preoccupied in each other's arms that they couldn't see the eyes watching them. "Targets acquired" he said.

"Targets acquired" the man whispers "they _are_ perfect" the man's eyes are gazing back and forth as he watches the two men link hands and walk away towards their car.

He straightens his back and returns to his car; he has been lingering outside the catering shop for a few hours. Waiting for a couple to please him on sight, it had been a long wait, with a few potential couples but _this_ couple just did something to him; he could feel it in his body. The way they talked and the body language, a shiver ran through his body thinking of it.

He followed their car, staying a couple cars back, he had gotten used to tailing cars now; it had becoming second nature to him. Stay back, don't speed, don't do anything harsh, just keep the car in your eyesight; he wasn't going to lose this car, they were special.

They found a spot outside a loft complex to park and somehow there was a space right behind them; he took this as a sign. He was supposed to take them now. Normally he would plan, watch their routines, wait for the right time but this was the right time. He had the gun on the seat; it would be so easy, to get out and into their car.

All this passed through his mind so quickly, that he was tapping on Kevin's side window before they had even left the car; he was smiling so sweetly, a stranger wanting direction, a map to hide the gun underneath.

Kevin had switched the engine off and was turning to Scotty when he heard the tapping, he turned, saw the map and he undid the window.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asked nicely, smiling, showing of his teeth and that was when the stranger lowered the map and himself into view and his grin disappeared "what do you want, the car, we can get out" Kevin asked in a blind panic as he looked at Scotty worried and started to get out his wallet "here is my wallet" and Kevin could see Scotty mirroring his action from the corner of his eye.

"I don't want your stuff" the man said weirdly, Kevin and Scotty looked at each other with odd expressions on each other' faces "I want you to take me for a ride" he continued as he opened the back door and slid into the car.

"I told you, you can have car" Kevin repeated, not fully understanding the situation, this man seemed half craze.

"I _told_ _you_ I don't want the _car_ " the man repeated, his voice starting to appear upset "I want you, both of you, to take a ride with me, so" he said and then pointed the gun at Scotty "you might not value your own life but I think you'll value you'll partners, right" he continued.

Kevin looked at the stranger and then Scotty's scared eyes and he did the only thing he could have done in the situation, he turned around and switched on the ignition "Where to?"

"Just drive" the stranger said "I tell you where to turn, by the way, what are your names?"

Kevin looked at him in the mirror, he really was crazy, the only thing to do was to play along and hope for the best "Kevin, Kevin Walker" him gulped.

Scotty couldn't quite stop looking at the gun pointing at him but he managed to choke out "Scotty… Wandell"

Kevin followed the mans' directions silently; it was eerily quiet in the car and he couldn't help but keep stealing glazes, out of the corner of his eye, of Scotty. He was shaking with the need to look at him probably and make sure that he was okay but he had to keep his mind on his task, drive the man to where he asked to go, that was it; nothing more or less. He went back to concentrating on the road though he could feel the sweat building up in his body and it was starting to run down his face; he tighten his grip on the wheel to help him with the concentration.

Scotty could see the raw red and white marks that Kevin' hand were starting to appear from holding the wheel too tightly. This normally only happens when he is angry, so angry that he doesn't want to starts an argument with Scotty in the car, so he'll concentrate on his driving until they can be alone for the argument, the swelling and marks take a come of hours to go down but it has never been this intense before. Scotty carefully looks from his position in the front, to where the man in the back is pointing a gun at him; he tries to avoid looking at the gun but instead looks at the man behind it.

'He is calm' is the first thought that Scotty has about the man, not that he is crazy or mad or even angry but calm and that one word scares Scotty more than the rest of them. What is it that this man wants with them; he looks rational as he points the trigger at him as if he knows exactly what he is doing. This isn't a regularly man with a gun, looking for money or a cheap thrill and it's at that point that he knows that they are in trouble, real trouble.

His body gives an involuntarily shiver which draws the gentleman' eyes towards Scotty and he notices that he is looking at him "Eyes forward" he says wavering the gun gently pointing it forward and towards the windscreen.

Scotty quickly turned forward but in that brief second he caught his eyes with Kevin's and they reflected the same expression of pure terror; before they both turned away and went on to look forward.

"Turn right" the man said, Kevin followed the mans' directions and came into a warehouse district, he obeyed ever word and direction the man gave without hesitance until they pulled up along the side of what looked like an abandoned warehouse, the windows were filthy and you could just see the glim of light coming from inside. The outside had graffiti on it and not the nice type, it was a mess of colours; this was a place to be avoided.

"Engine off" the man said, Kevin still followed his instructions "give me the keys" he continued composed. Kevin pulled the keys out of the ignition but before he passed them to the man he looked at Scotty, a plea of what to do. In that moment, they could understand each other without any words like many other couples or close relationships, one look and they both knew that they were going to hand over the keys; they had no other choice, a sadness appeared, maybe even a defeat, knowing that in this moment they had no choice. Kevin gave him the keys.

"Get out of the car, slowly, move to the front of the car and no fun business" he said and he saw how yet again Kevin and Scotty gave another look towards each other, the silent communication, before exiting the car. As he watched them he couldn't help but think 'they _are_ special and they _will_ prove it' and with that thought he got out of the car smiling.

Kevin and Scotty were standing awkwardly apart, not sure where to stand, what to do or even how to hold them self; the gun was back out and pointed directly at them but this man was also calm and smiling at them. 'He is crazy' was the only thought Kevin had and the next thought was that they had been kidnapped by a crazy person; how were we supposed to get out of this.

"Phones please" the man said, his hand gesturing to the car boot.

Scotty took his out of his pocket and put it on the car, quickly and slightly.

"I don't have mine" Kevin said, it was the only thing he could thing to do, maybe if he had his phone on him, he'll be able to use it somehow and he could get Scotty out of here.

"Don't do this Kevin" the man said getting upset, his smile had disappeared in a split second.

"Do what?" Kevin said trying to play innocent but was now really worried and wishing he had just put his phone on the car like Scotty had gone.

The man marched over to the men sharply, so quickly, that it made them jump, he grabbed hold of Scotty's left arm sleeve and through it his arm and pulled the man towards him. Scotty tumbled and fell on the ground and the man drew the gun back and smashed the side of it into his face, he pulled backwards leaving blood and yacking free of Scotty letting him fall to the ground.

"Scotty" Kevin half cried and half screamed as he tried to run to help him but the man put the gun nearly directly at his chest stopping him in mid motion "phone" the man said calmly and Kevin yanked it out of his pocket and gave it to him and then rushed pass the man; barely even noticing the gun, they both had gotten what they had wanted.

"Scotty" Kevin said as he reached him "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he continued to repeat as he went down on his knees to comfort him and look at his wound, trying to gently soothe it as Scotty winches to his touch.

The man picks up both phones and does what is now a ritual for him, taking out the battery and the SIM cards, he then throws them into the car and out of sight; that will do for now he thinks.

He looks back at the two men on the floor, looking after each other, it is a sweet scene to behold but then he remember where he is and what he has to do and he gets his gun ready "Up" he says and the men look up to him, scared and confused edged into their faces but they slowly do as they are told, with Kevin helping Scotty.

This time they know exactly what to do, they hold on to each other as they look at this man and wait for the next instruction, knowing that their lives are in his hands. He points them towards the warehouse and gives Kevin a key to open the door and then in they go.

If it was even possible the inside of the warehouse was worse than the outside, dark and grim; a light was appearing from further in the warehouse but there was a sickly smell to the place, a damp smell mixed with something unrecognisable. The smell made Kevin stop but he then felt the gun being pushed into the curve of his back "Keep moving Kevin" the man said with more pressure being pushed from behind.

Kevin was still holding up Scotty but kept moving, holding him close to his chest and giving soothing noises without even realizing that he was doing it and moved into the warehouse, he was then directed into a room when there were two chairs in the middle of the room. A plain empty room for all appearances except for the chairs; it made it all the daunting.

"Be a dear and put Scotty in the chair Kevin and use these" the man stated as he handed Kevin two piece of material; once Kevin took them he comprehended that they that were for binding Scotty to the chair. 'What the hell did this man want with them; is this some homophobic act of violence' Kevin couldn't think clearly but did as he was told as he was in a state of shock.

"Make sure they are tight Kevin" the man stated and he watched Kevin pull the strings tight; what he didn't see was the looks that Kevin and Scotty gave each other. The terror, the sadness, the pain ached over their face and knowing there wasn't anything they could say to take away that fear. As Kevin moved away he gently stroked Scotty's hair and lingered his hand on his face and chin as he mouthed the words 'I love you' and watched as Scotty smiled a small scared smile and repeated the same with tears in his eyes.

"Your turn Kevin" the man said as he pulled Kevin gently away, Kevin gave one more look at Scotty and then as the man pulled him he used that gravity to rush the man but he wasn't as quick or the man was just better because the gun was aimed and he felt the blood start to come out of body before he even heard the shot or at least that is how it felt to him.

Kevin fell to the floor and he could hear Scotty screaming his name and the man saying "There always has to be a hero" and then he disappeared quickly but returned just as quickly. The next thing Kevin knew he had shirt arm torn off, the blood was being stopped and he was being bandaged up like a pro. He was then put into the chair and being tied to it.

"Stupid Kevin, very stupid, Kevin" the man said as he shook his head "I thought you'd be smarter than this, especially after what happened to Scotty outside. You're lucky I'm a good shot and I aimed to graze you're arm; minimal damage and it should be fine; everything should be fine" he was very disappointed, why did they always try to escape, well most of them did.

This didn't make any sense, Kevin looked at Scotty and neither could understand why he would care if the damage was minimal or not; he obviously was crazy and most likely going to kill them, why else would he do what he has done. Both men couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope with his reaction; it was Scotty that spoke up first though.

"What is it you want with us?" Scotty asked, quietly, not sure if he actually wanted to hear the answer or not but he knew he needed it.

That is when the man stopped shaking his head and looked at the men again "Me… me, I just want you to sit a test for me" his eyes and the rest of his body had gone back to calm and completely rational.

"A test…" Kevin said "…a test…what kind of test?" he asked, he knew that his man was crazy but if he acted like he wasn't and treated him like he was normal, maybe, just maybe, Scotty and he could get out of this.

"A test, pass it and I'll let you go" the man said simply.

"And if… if we don't?" Scotty asked carefully.

"That is up to you" the man stated and he continued "I need to get my equipment" his eyes glazed around the room as if he just realized his equipment wasn't in this room.

"Equipment" both men said at the same time but the man had already walked out of the room.

They knew that they had mere moments until he would be back so they made the best of every second.

"I love you Kevin, so much" Scotty said as he looked deeply into Kevin's eyes, the chairs were metres away from each other so they couldn't even touch their fingers together but every fibre of their bodies reached out for each other.

"I love you too, from the first moment Scotty" Kevin admitted, he knew that Scotty already knew the truth about that but he couldn't help but say it again and he watched as he saw Scotty smile with the statement. He knew that for a while he felt second place to Jason but it just wasn't true; he had always loved Scotty, always had a place in his heart for him even when they weren't together. "Me too Kevin, from the first moment" Scotty agreed.

That is why it was so hard on them, love hurts sometimes… it even bites. "At least I get to be with you Scotty, whatever happens, I love you more than life itself, know that" Kevin said with tears appearing; he couldn't help but feel that this might be the end of them and it wasn't the way it should have been "I wanted to just marry you and have a family; it doesn't matter how or when but that is all I want" Kevin said referring to their early disagreement.

"Me too" Scotty admits "Big, small, casual, formal – whatever happens at the wedding I don't care; I just want to be married to you" Scotty says with his own tears joining in.

The man comes around the corner carrying a large container, he had heard the conversation, he does like to listen to the couples, to hear what they say to each other, do they say they love each other, do they keep quiet, some even blame each other.

"Well that was a promising start" the man said with a big smile, he said nodding "a very good start – especially after that mistake Kevin" he said pointing to the arm with the bandage.

"What are you talking about" Kevin said abruptly forgetting for a second where he was and who he was talking to "Kevin!" Scotty nearly screamed not wanting him to get shot again.

The man started to empty the box as he talked "You two seem to really love each other, I mean really love each other, that is good, you can't go into a marriage without that kind of love or it is asking for failure; someone will cheat, someone will get hurt, broken promises and marriage is forever" it was at that point that both men in the chairs noticed what was coming out of the box, batteries and leads.

"What… are… they… for?" Scotty asked breathlessly.

"People going into marriages should be tested… they should be committed to each… it is…after all…" the man turned towards the men with the leads in his hands and continued "till death do us part"

Neither men could scream, it was as if they couldn't get enough oxygen into their bodies, pure panic ran through them and they both started to fight with the binds that held them down with no prevail; it actually tighten the binds.

"Don't worry, if you pass, you go free" he stated as he put the battery pack between them, the lead and other equipment were settled down and he started to hook them up "so here is how it is going to go; I ask you a question, you lie, the other one is connected up to will get shocked. Lie too main times… and… well" he stopped talking; there was no reason to continue because everyone in the room understood the rules now.

The man walks away and once a couple of metres away he turns to face his captives and to start the questioning; with a deep breath in he asked one of his favourite questions first "So, how did you meet?"

There was a hesitant gap of silence where the men looked at each other; wondering if this guy was serious and if he was what would happen when he found out they broke up the first time around but all they could do was play the game.

"At my office, I was a lawyer and Scotty was witness in a case I working" Kevin said slowly, as if waiting for something to go wrong, the man nodded and waited for him to continued and Kevin looked at Scotty for help "I flirted with him until he admitted he was gay" Scotty added with a smile looking at Kevin and then Kevin continued "and I couldn't help but love it and so I asked him out" it was at that point that a small shook run through Scotty and he yep.

"Already telling yells, most people don't lie at this point, what are you lying for Kevin" the man stated.

"I'm not lying I asked him on a date and we went out for a curry" Kevin said in a hurry, not noticing the remark that the man had indicated to other people, but focusing on Scotty and the shock that had ran through him. This time there was no shock, no lie.

"Hum… no lie this time… so a little dishonesty without even noticing it" the man said with a chuckle "you have to be careful Kevin, any mere change in the story could read as a lie… so think carefully before you speak… how did you meet… go on your date… ask him out" the man explained.

Kevin and Scotty looked at each other and thought back to the time when they first meet and it clicked at the same time for both of them "Sarah" they said smiling.

"Sarah" the man said waiting for an explanation.

"She is Kevin's sister and she invited me to a pool party; we've always debated which was our first date was, so it seems that you think it was the pool party as well" Scotty said smiling.

"I, um, I mean…" Kevin stumbled over his words, he wasn't sure what he thought but he sure as hell wasn't going to shock Scotty again "I don't know, maybe".

"So, tell me about you're date, what did you think was special about it" the man said "what drew you back for another date?" he looked at Kevin and waited for an answer.

"The red velvet cupcakes, I tasted them and knew I had to meet the man who could make something so wonderful, so soft, so delicious and so beautiful; I just needed to see him again" Kevin admitted, it was love at first sight and lust at first taste "He was so free I just wanted to be with him" Kevin said as he looked at Scotty and put all the emotion he felt from the moment into his eyes.

"Scotty, how about you?" the man asked.

Scotty hadn't taken his eyes off Kevin, the love he saw, he just wanted to keep hold of that feeling for as long as he could "It was the craziness of his family; how in all of it, this man stood tall and strong and supportive of his family. I've never seen it before and I wanted to see it again; how did this man come from that family; too curious for my own good" he said smiling at Kevin with a twinkle shining through.

"Good, good, good" the man said, Kevin and Scotty looked at the man and back to each other, maybe they were doing something right "so you were smitten with each other, that is good, from the first moment you liked each other, that is good" he continued mumbling to himself as he determined the next questions to ask.

"How about your first big argument" the man asked.

Kevin and Scotty looked at each other and thought back "The dance" Kevin asked, he wasn't shocking Scotty again and they had to agree on this "Yes" Scotty agreed; the man liked how they looked at each other and agreed on what it was before, they were the first couple to do it, how peculiar but how perfect at the same time.

"My family and I were going to a benefit dance and I asked Scotty to go with me and then it went downhill from there" Kevin said, he didn't feel that this man needed to know the personal experiences of their life and he never asked for every detail.

"Come on Kevin, you can do better than that?" the man stood there very still and waited; obviously this was a very sore topic but it was too important because it was part of the development of their relationship.

"I really wanted him to come and be my date, I handled it bad" Kevin said looking at the man and then at Scotty, Scotty had a grim expression on his face as well, this wasn't something that either man wanted to talk about, it was in the past "it turned out he was working the event and I may have suggested I pay for his wages for the night so he could come" Kevin said with an ill expression on his face.

"It was for the best reason Kevin, you wanted to take me out and show me to your family and spoil me; I realize that now. It was a nice thing to do; we just didn't handle it well at the time, neither of us did" Scotty said defending Kevin.

The man let the two men have their moment before he starting asking questions again "So, when did you know that you loved him" the man was staring at Scotty this time so it was his turn to answer first.

"When I was homeless and he took me in" Scotty started to say and a shock ran through Kevin this time "Kevin!" Scotty screamed "but it's the truth" and a second shock ran through Kevin; it seemed stronger and Scotty went slightly.

"Scotty, lying, when earlier you told the truth when you weren't hooked up; I'm disappointed" the man said shaking his head "are you really going to do this to Kevin, you just need to tell the _truth_ " he said calmly.

Scotty remembered what he said earlier and he recognised that it had become the truth to him; whether it was the truth at the time it didn't matter, it only mattered how he felt now "I loved him from the first moment I met him" Scotty said quickly and closed his eyes tightly together praying that there wouldn't be another shock, when no sound came he opened his eyes and looked at Kevin with relief and amazement on his face; it was the truth.

"We'll let Kevin get his breath back before we ask him the same question but you two should really stop lying or otherwise this _is_ going to end badly" the man said seriously as he got a plastic bottle of water out of the box and went to Kevin. He let Kevin drink some of it before taking it away.

"So, Kevin, when did you know that you loved Scotty" the man asked.

Kevin looked at Scotty "I've always known" he answered simply and for once the man didn't ask for any explanation but just enjoyed the response; it was perfect.

"The fact that the argument made you stronger and you can both see flaws in the argument is a good sign of commitment. The fact that you see each other as always being in love is great; it shows a great level of mutual respect and mutual love for each other but what you need for marriage is eternal love, do you think you have that?" the man asked, his head to one side as he asked the question.

The two men looked at each other again, both looked scared because even though they knew that they loved each other how were they supposed to prove it to this man, what was going to be good enough for this man; they both gulped in a fear response.

"Have you ever cheated Scotty" the man asked.

"No" Scotty didn't even need to hesitant on the answer but he looked at Kevin because he knew the next question would be his and he knew that the answer wouldn't be the same for Kevin, he knew because he was the other man twice. Once Scotty was exclusive he stayed exclusive but he had dated multiple men at the same time; it was never cheating though.

"Have you ever cheated Kevin" the man asked.

"I've never cheated on Scotty" Kevin answered using all his lawyer words to not shock Scotty because he knew that the answer to the question was a yes. He had dated multiple men at the same time but that didn't count, at least not to Kevin, not unless they were his boyfriend. He wasn't even sure if Chad counted anymore since he had been seeing Michelle but Jason, yes, Jason he had cheated on.

"You've cheated on someone" the man said softly with a level of dishearten in his voice.

"Yes" Kevin answered honestly his first priority was to protect Scotty, to get him out of here alive, he had only one shock some far, so he wasn't risking him having anymore.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater" said the man, his smile had completely disappear "people should be committed to each other, whether they are married or not, there is a trust that you shouldn't do something like that" he said and started to walk around the room, talking to himself about trust and how could she do it.

Kevin and Scotty looked at each other and they knew they had to do something, anything or they were dead, so Kevin started to talk "Cheating is wrong, I agree with that, I and we were in a bad place, he was in a different country and I couldn't even talk to him; he wouldn't pick up the phone and my faith in our relationship disappeared and at the same time I realized I was in love with someone else. As soon as he _damn_ well picked up the phone I told him the truth, that I cheated on him and that I was in love with that person" Kevin said fast and by the end he was angry, part of him might always be angry with the way the Jason had treated him at that point of their relationship but one look at Scotty and he knew that even if Jason hadn't left, he believed that they would still have gotten together, he was his one.

"So you cheated, you don't mind that he is a cheater" the man asked Scotty, obviously the man was still upset with Kevin and he didn't know how this next part was going to help the man' stability.

"Um, I…I was…I was the man he cheated on with" Scotty admitted hesitantly and that threw the guy, he stumbled backwards.

"So, you're a cheater as well, just because you weren't in the relationship didn't mean you didn't help break them up" the man said.

"I guess so… but we were in love… we were living with each other… being there for each other… getting to know each other… and it… it happened and I'm not sorry for it because we _do_ love each other and we were… we are meant for each other" Scotty said as he looked at Kevin and remembered their night together, lobster, champagne and a night to remember, for eternity.

"Wait…wait…wait a minute… you met at his office and were single, right" the man asked and the men both nod "So, you just came back into each other's life and knew that you wanted it to work… what went wrong last time?" the man asked.

"I wasn't ready" Kevin and Scotty answered at the same time and then looked at each other and smiled; they were ready now, ready for everything, marriage, family and their future together if they could just get through this.

"So, you're ready now" the man asked.

"Yes" both men answered without hesitation, no shock ran through either man.

"Good, you might have proven to each other that your love _is_ eternal but I'm not sure" he continued as he went and got a final item out of the box; a sharp 10 inch metal knife started to glim in the light.

A sharp intake of breath was took by both of the men and then Kevin started to talk "Were you every going to let us go?" he thought they might have had a chance, he seemed calm in his approach but then he was also crazy.

"Maybe" the man said as he walked over to Scotty "maybe not".

"Please, please, please don't hurt him" Kevin started to talk really quickly "hurt me instead, take me instead, do whatever you want with me… just please let Scotty go".

"No… Kevin…No" Scotty said, he didn't want Kevin to trade his own life to save his.

"Scotty, I just want you safe, nothing is more important to me than you, including my own life" Kevin said with tears streaming down his face "I love you".

"I love you too" Scotty said and then he was quiet as the man walked away from him and towards Kevin.

"Just let Scotty go please" Kevin said "you have to promise to let Scotty go" the man looked at Kevin and said "I promise" this wasn't the first time that he had said those words to someone; only to let the person watch as he killed their partner, he would stab Kevin in the stomach, it would be a painful death and then he would kill Scotty. They hadn't proven eternal love for each other, they hadn't proven they would die for each other; no one ever did, one person might but most couples barely got to this stage, normally the electricity would get them first, they never seemed to grasp that maybe they should stop lying. If only one couple could prove that they were love, maybe he could stop testing them, his marriage failed, he wished someone had tested them, she turned out to be a whore anyway.

He drew the knife closer to Kevin and was just pulling back for the deadening blow when Scotty screamed "No… stop… don't…" Scotty continued to scream until he was sure that he wasn't going to kill Kevin "No… I can't let you do this Kevin… I can't live without you… I… I just can't… especially not this why… take me… take me instead" Scotty said "let Kevin live and take me instead… he has a family and I have no one… no one beside Kevin… I just can't do this… please take me" Scotty was pleading and begging with every thought he could think of, he just knew that he couldn't let this happen.

"Would you really die for him?" the man asked.

"Yes" Scotty answered, it was at that point that he remembered he was still connected to the machine, no run of electricity hit Kevin and he knew that with every fibre of his body that he would die for him.

"And you would die for him?" the man asked simply with the knife still so close to him.

"Yes" Kevin answered and he closed his eyes "just do it" as he waited for the first blow to hit him, instead he heard a snap and he felt his wrist go lose and then another snap and he grabbed hold of his wrists; rubbing the areas where the binds had been.

The man then went over to Scotty and did the same thing as Kevin started to take the connections of his body; whilst his mind tried to catch up with what had just had happened.

The man walked away from Scotty and Kevin rushed over to him; helping him with his leads and then to his feet.

"What just happened?" Scotty whispered into Kevin's ear as he pulled him closer, he couldn't quite get him close enough "I don't know" Kevin said; both men just as confused as each other.

They looked at each other and then turned towards the man that had held them captive for who knows how long and just stared at him.

"Congratulations, you passed" the man said "you're free to go" he said and he threw them their car keys back to them.

"What the hell" Kevin said as he picked the keys up from the floor.

"You passed; you were willing to die for each other, the ultimate sacrifice for each other, the proof of eternal love" the man said with the biggest smile he had on his face since the two men had met him.

"You have got to be kidding me" Kevin stated and then he felt Scotty pulling on his sleeves and he turned to face him and his face said it all 'let's get out of here before he changes his mind' and Kevin just nodded.

"Many good fortunes for the future" the man said and then Scotty literally had to pull Kevin out of the room whilst he reminded him that the man has a gun and knife. He was letting them going; they needed to _go_.

They were both leaning on each other as they tried to find their way outside; the wounds weren't too bad but they were both in very bad shock and the electricity shock meant that they would need a hospital trip; particularly for Kevin's arm where the bullet had grazed him.

They were by the door when they heard noise outside, they weren't sure whether to go outside or not, the neighbourhood didn't look that good when they had gotten here; it was obviously hours later, night time but at the same time they didn't want to stay inside the warehouse.

Though it didn't matter, the decision was made for them, when the door opened and a light was shown in their face "Kevin Walker, Scotty Wandell, is that you?" a voice had stated, rigid but with interest.

"Yes" the men said quickly but quietly and it was then that they noticed it was the police.

"What is going on here?" the man asked as he looked at the injuries on the men and the look of relief on their face.

"A man took us here, he…he…" Kevin tried to say what had happened but just couldn't.

"Where is the man?" the police officer asked.

"Back there" Scotty said and pointed in the direction they had come.

"How did you get away?" the officer asked, what he really wanted to know was whether the man that took them was dead, most likely since they were alive.

"He let us go" Scotty answered in a stunned voice; still confused with the end result of the kidnapping.

"Okay" the officer didn't think that was the whole story but obviously these men were in shock and they also had an abductor to find and arrest if possible. He called on his radio for a few more officers to join him and called for an ambulance; with no sirens.

"Wait… how did you find us… we've only been gone for… what half a day maybe a bit more" Kevin said looking at Scotty who nodded.

"You both missed you're jobs, your court appointment and you have a sister and brother-in-law in high places Mr. Walker… looks like it was a good thing too, things could have ended very differently" and on that note the officer pointed to the door and they were going in.

Kevin took Scotty's hand in his own hand and pulled him with him to the nearest wall, they lead against it and Kevin wrapped Scotty around him with Scotty pulling him in a tight hug.

 _The End_


End file.
